Love is pain
by Domoluva12
Summary: K.C and Clare are dating when she decides to break up with him he won't let her. She meets Eli will he help her through and find love in the end R&R please
1. Chapter 1: True colors

I watched as the blood seeped out of the cut. I promised him I wouldn't do it again. But, what does it matter it's all his fault.

We both broke a promise he cheated again. This had been going on for months. Every time K.C promised, he just ended up doing it a few days later. I should just break up with him.

"_I will today" _I whispered to myself.

I got off the cold bathroom tile and looked at the new edition to my scars. Cleaning the cut I finished and got dressed. Making sure to cover my scars.

I came out of the bathroom grabbing all my stuff. I bounded down the stairs with confidence. Knowing that I'm finally doing this, breaking up with him.

When I got to school I went directly to my locker. I saw them, K.C was talking to Bianca again.

I hid behind the corner and listened to their conversation.

"_I can't wait for tonight," She said rubbing his arm._

"_Me either. I'll come over once I finish my date with Clare." He said smiling at Bianca._

"_Why are you with that nerd anyway?" She said scoffing with a look of disgust on her face._

"_I have to it makes me look good to be with someone who people don't want to date. I seem caring it's good for my rep." He said._

I heard enough running to the girls bathroom. I locked myself in the stall crying.

"_I'm going to do this" _I thought_._

I wiped my eyes and came out of the bathroom after fixing my makeup.

I went to my locker and he was there, but she wasn't there this time. When he noticed me he came to kiss me, but I turned my head. Making him just kiss my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked with fake innocence in his eyes.

"Come with me," I said dragging him to the J.T memorial thanking god it was empty.

"We need to talk," I stated seriously.

"About what babe," He said smiling.

"Don't call me that I know about you and Bianca," I looked down feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"I'm sorry Clare. Please forgive me," he said with no sympathy in his voice.

"No! You've cheated on me too many times. Why do you do it?" I cried gaining my confidence looking into his eyes.

"You should know, your so stuck up! We've been dating for almost a year. You won't go any farther than a kiss." He yelled showing his true colors.

"If you feel that way. We are over!" I yelled running away.

I heard him catch up to me. He grabbed my arm and turning me towards him.

"Let go of me," I yelled.

"No. We aren't over until I say so," He said.

"Yes, we already are over," I said.

Just after that I felt my cheek sting. Realizing that he hit me, my reflex was to do the same to him.

"We are over. But, you will regret ever doing that," He said with an evil look in his eyes.

I walked away with fear consuming me. I saw Alli and ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked soothingly while I cried on her shoulder. I led her to the bench and told her everything.

"He will regret ever doing that and we'll find you another better boyfriend," she said after I finished crying.

"Thanks Alli, but we need to get to class." I said starting to get up.

"No school today Clare. We are putting this plan into action she said pulling me out of the school.

I gulped scared of what she had planned.


	2. Chapter 2: Green eyes

**If** **you haven't before you should read some of Xx78 secret converseXx story's. She's a really great writer. Anyway onto the story!**

Clare's POV

I stared at all the new stuff that Alli made me buy. Stuff that I would never wear on my own except she forced me.

I checked the clock it was 6 already. I've been up all night terrified of facing K.C. Alli said she has something planned for him and I have to help.

Time to start it.

I got up putting on one of the outfits I was forced to buy.

I looked in the mirror examining it. I was wearing neon pink skinny jeans with a tight black spaghetti strap shirt and black heels.

I had to admit this was one of the first times I actually thought I looked pretty. I finished getting ready, grabbed my stuff and went out the door.

When I walked into school heads turned and people started whispering.

"_Is that St. Clare?"_

I blushed in embarrassment and walked to my locker and saw K.C at my locker.

"What are you doing? I don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Too bad. I said that you're my girlfriend until say you aren't," he yelled and yanked me in for a kiss.

When I felt his lips on mine I mentally gagged and tried to push him away.

But, he was too strong and my attempts were worthless. So I just stayed still until he stopped.

He let go and smiled "I have to go," he walked away.

Holding back my tears I grabbed my things and headed to my first period.

The last period of the day and then I can go home and seclude myself.

I sat down and a few minutes later a boy came in with Mrs. Dawes.

I looked at him he was gorgeous. The way his raven colored hid part of his eyes. The gorgeous emerald eyes. You could get lost in so easily and his black clothing that fit him so perfectly.

I was zoning out dreaming of him. When I heard my name I snapped back into reality.

"Eli go sit in front of Clare Edwards," she said pointing to me.

I looked down and blushed.

"Okay class, I'm going to be assigning new partners for this semester," She said going down the list.

"Bhandari Fitzgerald, Coyne Torres, Goldsworthy Edwards, Bentenkamp DeSousa, and Turner with Deslauriers. Okay everyone you need to find out information on your partner for an essay about them. It will be due next Friday. Get with them," She said going to her computer.

I looked around for somebody with the last name Goldsworthy.

He turned around and I looked into the most breathtaking beautiful green eyes.


	3. Note

**I'm making a Degrassi world thing on tumblr and I need people. So far I only have Alli and Clare send me a message if you want to join. And I will be updating soon. I have ideas I just need to make the chapters. Anyway thank!**

**~ Domoluva12**


End file.
